


Sweeter Than Honey II

by Rocquellan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubi still struggles to stay away from Itachi while trying to keep Naruto away from Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Honey II

Naruto didn’t understand what the hell he was looking at; SOH-CAH-TOA. What the hell did that mean again? He checked the previous page of the math textbook he was using to do his homework in his and Kyuubi’s apartment.

Trigonometry will be the death of him.

The blond closed his text book so he could try and work out the triangular problem in his notebook. He was just about to write the first numeral when the sound of his brother coming from his room could be heard. Wondering what Kyuubi was up to, he stopped and turned around to look at him.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement; Kyuubi looked way too sexy in a red hip hugging leather pants (his favourite, by the way) that matched his hair and a tight fitting black muscle shirt that showed off how lean his body was with a pair of black boots. There was a hint of skin where the shirt fell short of meeting the waist of the pants and it looked too tempting for Naruto to like. He wasn’t checking out his older brother but if he heard that men drew him away he wouldn’t be surprised. “Where are you going dressed like that?”

Kyuubi stopped and was putting on his watch. “Out.”

Naruto frowned before putting his books down and getting up. “Dressed like that? Where are you going?”

Kyuubi scoffed. “What are you, my mother?”

“If I was there’s no way you could wear those clothes go anywhere,” Naruto answered. “Why do I have to ask so many times where you’re going?”

“I’m the older brother, Naruto, I don’t answer to you.”

“Kyuubi...” Naruto growled. He swore his brother could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

“Club Raven.”

“Right, you’re going to the Uchiha club dressed like that...”

“What? It’s the new hot spot so I’m meeting my friend there,” Kyuubi smiled. The watch was good on his wrist, he was ready to go now.

“You did hear me say Uchiha, didn’t you? As in Itachi Uchiha,” Naruto pointed out. His brother had this weird ‘very little love/mostly hate’ thing going on with the Uchiha.

“So?” Kyuubi asked. He ran a hand through his flowing red hair to make sure it was alright. Itachi is easy to ignore, he does it all the time anyways.

Naruto sighed. “Fine, I’m coming with you.”

Kyuubi did a double take at that. “What? But you were doing homework!”

“So?” Naruto threw back at his older sibling. “Wait here, give me ten minutes.”

“But...!” Kyuubi wanted to protest but Naruto was already heading towards his room to change. He didn’t want his little brother tagging along because even though he couldn’t stand the Uchihas, Sasuke would be there and putting him and Naruto in the same vicinity usually meant his little brother would be stuck with a cock in his ass sooner rather than later. He didn’t like that, nor did he want it so he snuck out before Naruto was ready. Hopefully that would deter him from tagging along.

*******NSKI*******

The music blared in the club as the strobe lights shifted and spun across all patrons in the packed club.

Kyuubi sat in a booth in the back with his friend, Deidra, sipping on a cocktail while they chatted after fifteen minutes of dancing.

“Damn, did you see the look on that guy’s face?” Deidra laughed while sipping on his beer.

Kyuubi snorted with lips around the cocktail glass. “Fuck him, that guy acted like I was begging to sleep with him.”

Deidra grinned. “Well, you were being a tease, grinding against him like that, of course he’d become horny.”

“So what?” Kyuubi scoffed. “I was only dancing, end of story.”

They both laughed at that before sipping their drinks again.

Just then, Deidra noticed the two men that walked up to their table and he looked at Kyuubi, realizing that he had no idea to their company until Itachi Uchiha sat beside him. Sasuke remained standing at the edge of the table.

“What the fuck!?” Kyuubi yelled over the music at the sight of the man who sat beside him glaring. He turned his head the next way and frowned.

Itachi leaned in close to Kyuubi’s ear and whispered. “Cocktease. I’ve been watching you.”

Kyuubi’s head whipped around and he tried to stare Itachi down. “What about it, asshole?”

At the look from Sasuke, Deidra left the table and decided to head to the bar, even he knew all the bickering and quarrelling between those two was just the prelude to their sexual activities; and he wanted no part of it.

With the sexual energy rolling off both of them, Itachi kept looking at the redhead before answering. “You’re so screwed.”

A laugh burst forth from Kyuubi’s lips. “That’s a good one. But Only a real man can screw me, and you’re not on that list.”

He sipped his drink pretentiously.

Itachi’s lips barely curved in amusement. “Care to test out that theory? That’s not what you said when you were at my house begging me to take you harder and deeper.”

Kyuubi glared. “Fuck you...”

Sasuke was all for his brother getting his kicks, but to be honest he didn’t care for what they wanted to get up to and at this point in time he couldn’t see Naruto yet. The blond had called and promised he’d come to the club too and he wasn’t here yet. It made him feel irritated, where the hell was his blond?

And then he spotted him, that distinct mop of spiky blond hair that moved through the crowd towards him. He smiled as Naruto waved when he was a few metres away. He could see Naruto’s head, but he couldn’t see his body because he was still moving against the throng of dancing people.

And then the blond came into view and he would have drooled if he was a lesser man. He had an instant boner at the sight of _his_  blond.

“N-Naruto!?” Kyuubi spluttered at the sight of his little brother. He was astonished; majorly surprised at what Naruto was wearing...exactly what he had on except the entire outfit was a different colour. Half the room’s male population was ogling his little brother and it pissed him off. He brushed past Itachi to approach his sibling.  “Naruto, did you raid my closet. And why the hell are you out in public dressed like that?”

Naruto smirked before locking arms with Sasuke, then he looked at his brother. “What are you, my mother?”

“Son of a...” Kyuubi muttered, this was karma. He glared at Sasuke and saw his boner. He tried to separate them. “Get away from my innocent Naruto!”

Itachi was the one who pulled Kyuubi away from the two, leaving Naruto to glare at his brother.

Sasuke was all for a round with Naruto. The blond leaned into his ear and whispered, “I’m sexy, aren’t I?”

Sasuke couldn’t resist. “Too much, I’m so damn hard.”

Naruto smirked before brushing a hand across his brunet haired lover’s erection. “Let’s find a room.”

Sasuke nodded and they walked off.

“No! What the hell...!” Kyuubi shouted. He kept trying to get out of Itachi’s hold. “Your brother is going to molest mine and you’re putting up with it!”

“I think it’s the other way around, now lets go,” Itachi answered while dragging the ranting red-head off after Sasuke and Naruto disappeared up the stairs.

“Where the hell are they?” Kyuubi asked irately while they passed countless doors on the top floor of the club.

The thing is, Itachi had his private room just like Sasuke did in case any of them would need to stay overnight. So after leading the redhead to where he wanted him, he opened his door and pushed him inside, then he stepped in and closed the door with the key.

Kyuubi looked around the room before glaring at Itachi. “They’re not here!”

“But we are, now get undressed,” Itachi instructed.

Kyuubi pulled at his hair before groaning in frustration. “I can never understand why you put up with the shit your brother does to my brother.” And Itachi nodded in mock understanding while undoing the buttons of the leather pants while Kyuubi talked. “I mean, he forced himself on him the first time...”

“Yes, we all know that, even though Naruto is the one that jumped Sasuke and told him that if he didn’t sleep with him he’d beat the shit out of him,” Itachi pointed out while he peeled the muscle shirt off Kyuubi’s lithe body.

“Exactly!” Kyuubi agreed wholeheartedly...until he realized exactly what Itachi had said. He had his hands raised so Itachi could take the shirt off and when he put them back down he stared at the man confused. “Wait, Naruto didn’t tell me that.”

“He probably did and you heard what you want to hear,” Itachi answered nonchalantly.

Kyuubi shrugged after Itachi pushed him back so he fell on the bed on his back. “I remember Naruto saying Sasuke was really rough...”

“And he loved it,” Itachi finished while he peeled the leather pants off those sexy legs. Kyuubi Uzumaki had a body most women and men would die for.

“No, he didn’t, he said he was hurt a little so I assumed...”

“That’s right, you assumed. Now shut up about them and worry about yourself.”

“Tch,” Kyuubi scoffed. Where Itachi got lubrication from he had no idea, nor did he know when he undressed either. He kicked out when Itachi pushed his legs back to expose his ass, there’s no way he’d make this easy for the other man.

“With or without lubrication, it’s your choice,” Itachi pointed out while Kyuubi kept resisting. Either way he was going to fuck him, so whether it was done the easy way or the hard way is all up to the redhead.

Kyuubi made an annoyed face before allowing Itachi to do what he wanted. He craned his neck off the bed and watch Itachi’s slick middle finger enter him. He sucked in a breath at the intrusion, especially when another finger was added, stretching him. Against his better judgement he admitted to himself that he liked this, he’d just never admit it for the Uchiha to hear.

But, despite that Kyuubi loved to have sex, He didn’t like Itachi, he never did, because he’d never admit that he was the one that was forced to do this. The first time he met Itachi, when he came to speak (argue really) with him about his fifteen year old brother sleeping with his fifteen year old brother, Itachi had heavily coerced him into sex that night. It was his first time and he felt it should have been more special, with someone he liked;  not getting pinned against a wall and fucked senseless just because some guy found him hot. And even though he’d manage to settle into this sort of sexual ignorance because it did feel good, he hated Sasuke because he thought he did the same thing to Naruto, no matter how much his brother told him that wasn’t the case; they were really into each other. He just couldn’t see past the fact that Sasuke was an Uchiha; just like Itachi.

“Wait,” Kyuubi muttered as Itachi positioned himself for penetration. The man stopped and looked at him and he sighed. “What are we doing?”

Itachi raised one eyebrow in question.

“I don’t even like you, we shouldn’t be doing this.” He tried to move away but Itachi pinned him to the bed with his body while his wrists were pinned beside his head too.

“You’re not going anywhere. You want me, I want this, now stop talking,” Itachi whispered against those intoxicating lips before he captured them in an intense, heated kiss.

Kyuubi fought against everything with all he had, but in the end he gave in like he always did; to Itachi, his touches, his aura, his taste and his techniques. It had all become irresistible and he whimpered against those tantalizing lips. His body warred with his mind like it always did, but as usual his body became the victor because Itachi was slowly pushing inside him, caressing him inside and out and it always managed to destroy that wall he’d build up against the Uchiha.

Itachi loved doing this. He loved the look on Kyuubi’s doll like face when he was in ecstasy; his eyes, smouldering and lustful and his body, perfect in everyway if you asked him, along with his fiery personality made him perfect in his eyes. The first time they met, he was drawn like moth to a flame and he couldn’t resist getting a taste; he was blinded by need for this man. And after getting that taste he’d become hooked, like a man on drugs and no matter how much Kyuubi resisted, he always found his way back to him. Now here they are again, dancing to the tune of their white hot passion and for every inch that he sunk himself deeper into that tight heat, he could feel himself losing a little more of himself to the man beneath him.

But despite how much Kyuubi wanted this too, he knew of the deep resentment he had for their first time together. He took from the redhead what he didn’t want to give at that time and even though he didn’t regret it, he knew it wasn’t right. So he allowed Kyuubi the freedom to vent at his presence, even if he knew it was half hearted at this point in time. They moved against each other, Kyuubi arching into his thrusts while holding on to him tightly, moaning and begging for more while his legs open and widen for him. Those kiss bruised lips cursed and spat but that body and soul blossomed for him thoughtlessly.

Kyuubi felt every inch of Itachi deep inside him no matter what position they were in. Doggy style, mom and pop, sideways, straddling or foot on shoulder. His body shook and heated dangerously with the ecstasy that threatened to overcome him and he moaned out loud. Itachi fisted him to the edge of release and back many times, frustrating him to no end sometimes.

“Let me cum, bastard,” Kyuubi moaned/hissed when Itachi squeezed the base of his erection tightly, teetering off the edge of his orgasm for the umpteenth time that night while he straddled the man, riding him for all he’s worth.

Itachi’s only response was to raise his head off the pillow and suck those pert, pink nipples into is mouth one at a time while his hands resumed pumping again, sending Kyuubi off the deep end this time.

“Fuck!  _ohfuck, ohfuck, ohfuck_!” Kyuubi screamed as he orgasm, bucking on Itachi’s length as his mind blanked and his body convulsed. He held on to Itachi as if for dear life while his hips gyrated against the man’s pelvis, needing more than was possible to give in that moment, feeling the hot splash of semen between them.

Itachi was at his limit too and the feel of Kyuubi’s ass muscles clenching him so tightly, along with the salacious look of the sexual gratification on that beautiful face made his own body tighten in release, making him ejaculate in tandem inside Kyuubi’s body.

When he came down from his high, Kyuubi pushed off Itachi, rolling to the side and breathing hard before making a disgusted face at the fact that he once again had the man’s essence inside him.

Kyuubi could feel the burn in his ass along with the cum draining out. “Gross. You know I hate when you do that.”

Itachi chuckled before reaching for his stash of special chocolate chip cookies he had in a sealed cookie dish his mother normally used in a drawer near the bed. He tossed it to the redhead whose scowl quickly changed to a wide smile when he realized what was in the dish.

“Cookies!”

Itachi chuckled at the blissful moan that left those lips when Kyuubi took his first bite. Kyuubi sucked on the chocolaty morsel slowly and sensually...Then, he left towards the bathroom to clean up before he gave in to temptation and fuck Kyuubi into the bed again. In the few minutes it took him to shower and throw a towel around his waist, he left the bathroom to see all the cookies finished and an irate and naked Kyuubi pacing about his room.

“Is it your intention to tempt me again, Uzumaki Kyuubi?”

Kyuubi stopped his pacing and glared at Itachi, who he admitted looked  _fine_  with his wet hair falling over his shoulders, which accentuated his features and his half naked, sexy body. But who cared how sexy he was at a time like this? “Where’s Naruto?”

Itachi walked over to his closet. “With Sasuke, obviously.”

“I need to take him home,  _now_. It’s a school night,” Kyuubi hissed.

“Take a shower first,” Itachi ordered. He chuckled when the redhead stormed off to the bathroom in a huff, his round ass tempting him as he walked away. Everything about Kyuubi tempted him all the time.When Kyuubi came back he was already dressed and ready to go. He watched as the younger redressed before fixing his hair. They walked towards the front door together.

“Now can I get my brother back from your perverted one?” Kyuubi bit out while they stepped into the hallway. He was majorly surprised when he looked to his left, to see Naruto pinning Sasuke against the wall with his hands locked at the wrist over his head while he attacked the younger Uchiha’s neck with licks and bites, clearly dominating him.

“You were saying...?” Itachi directed at Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow. “Whose brother is the perverted one?”

Kyuubi cursed under his breath. “Naruto, get your ass away from him, NOW!”

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke with a sexy little fox like grin on his face. “I want a repeat, tomorrow.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Fine.”

The younger Uchiha hadn’t paid any heed to the ever pissed off redhead until he pulled Naruto by the ear away. “Call me!” he shouted after the blond, who waved while his face was contorted into a look of slight pain while his brother dragged him away.

As soon as the two were out of sight Itachi looked to Sasuke. “Same time tomorrow...good idea, little brother.”

“Hn,” was Sasuke’s only response before he returned to his room and shut the door.

Itachi did the same, tomorrow was another day for another lay.


End file.
